noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
Kanade Amakusa/Relationships
Helper Chocolat The helper sent by the God to help Kanade with his "Absolute Choice" curse. Although she is his helper, she can't recall her purpose and does nothing but eat and laze around at his home, much to his annoyance. This annoyance has increased even furthered since she transferred to his school and wants him to get into relationships with other boys, all of which frustrate him to no end. Also because of her beauty and his close association with her, his reputation has further sunk as he was even attacked by a few classmates because of it. Despite these problems, Kanade continues to put up with her and allows her to stay in his home though at times, he questions his reasons on why he tolerates her. When her memories briefly return, he was amazed at how intelligent and serious natured she really was but when she lost them again after trying to get him to kiss her, he admitted he preferred her that way. In episode 10, it is confirmed that even without her memories Chocolat has developed strong romantic feelings for him and is revealed to be jealous of the other girls. She later confessed her affections to him, as Kanade reacted in shock at this especially when she described how deep they were. Chocolat hugged Kanade and asked him to see her as a real girl as she begged him to love her as he struggled to get out of her grip. The girls appeared and witnessed as Kanade tried to explain while Chocolat asked Kanade how he felt about her, surprising him. A mission came up and he had to pick which of the three girls (Chocolat, Furano, and Ouka) to confess his feelings towards. Not wanting to hurt any of the girls' feelings, he choose the fourth option and was forced to run away to prevent the consequences of his choice as Chocolat chased after him to get his answer to her confession. He later admits that he does like her as well causing her to blush and smile, though he tells her it was not in a romantic way as he saw her as an important person to him. While she was hurt he didn't feel the same, she stated she still loved him no matter what, hinting she has not given up on trying to get his affections. Color003.jpg|Kanade and Chocolat's first meeting 143.jpg|Kanade being tickled by Chocolat Reject Five Due to his curse, Kanade has been put in this group which is considered the lowest rank in the school's hierarchy. Kanade often has to deal with each of the girls eccentric nature and while frustrated, he cares for all of the girls and looks past their faults to interact with them or help when they needed it. His kindness and willingness to help has unknowingly made him the object of affection for them, he was unaware of the attraction he gains from the girls, which can be a problem as when he is confused by their sudden changes in mood which at one point got him hit and berated by the girls. After Chocolat's confession, it appears that he has now caught onto their affections as shown in one of his missions to pick which girl to confess his feelings to, where he can be seen observing their reactions for his answer. Furano Yukihira Is Kanade's classmate and another member of the Reject Five. Furano is hinted to have feelings for him however, she tries her best to hide it by calling him random names or making jokes at his expense. Whenever Furano shows brief moments of her true self and her views of him, he usually questions it by being surprised by the display. This only causes her to hit him in retaliation for overhearing her inner thoughts and results in him forgetting what he had saw though he briefly recalls some of it. When Furano found Chocolat clinging to him, she was jealous especially when Chocolat asked him if he disliked her and paid attention to his answer. However, a mission came up and had Kanade ask which of the three girls he would confess his feelings to, leaving him in a bad situation. It appeared after this, he became somewhat aware of Furano's feelings since he saw her facial reactions after Chocolat's confession. Ore_NouNai_05_0005.PNG Ouka Yuuouji Is a classmate of Kanade and another member of the Reject Five being the first of the group. They get along very well as Yuuouji has given Kanade the nickname "Amacchi" which he doesn't seem to mind. Kanade views Ouka's actions to be very eccentric and is usually annoyed when they involve him. While he dislikes her ways, he does find her attractive as shown in Episode 03 where he correctly notes of her getting gifts from others. It was also shown that Kanade is one of the few, if not the only person who can make her embarrassed, for example, whenever she performs her usual antics of doing somersaults and kicks that exposed her panties, she is completely flustered after she realizes that Kanade looked at her underwear. This caused her to have problems talking to him the next day, hinting she has feelings for him, which is further hinted as he interacts with other girls. He was oblivious to her feelings for him and is always confused whenever she runs off crying which is a contrast to her usual cheerful and adventurous attitude. Despite this he cares very much about her, as seen in the water park where she is freaked out by a haunted house ride and he carries her while she cries even choosing a choice where she can calm down. When she regains her senses, she states she is glad Kanade cared for her in her moment. She soon tells him that although she cannot remember the event in the haunted house, she remembers him looking out for her which left her feeling a happiness that she never felt before which made him blush as they gaze at each other before Seira Kokubyakuin interrupted them. Later on, she and Furano found Chocolat clinging to him, she seemed jealous especially when Chocolat asked if he disliked her. However, a mission came up and had Kanade ask which of the three girls he would confess his feelings to, leaving him in a bad situation as he realized it was no win situation. It appeared after this, he became somewhat aware of Yuuouji's feelings since he saw her facial reactions after Chocolat's confession. Color006.jpg 173.png School Utage Douraku Kanade's homeroom teacher, besides Chocolat she is one of the few people aware of his curse and his reasons for his actions due to having went through it herself. She often covers for him whenever some missions get out of hand however, she will punish him should said missions affect her. 0125.jpg|Kanade holding Utage Yuragi Hakoniwa Kanade considers Yuragi as his childhood friend from middle school. However, Hakoniwa regards and refers to him as her big brother, much to his dismay as he tries to tell her to stop this habit but to no avail. Other than that, the two get along quite well and he still views her as a friend. 100.jpg|2 Konagi Yawakaze Despite belonging to two different factions, they are shown to be on friendly terms with one another. Kanade is often amazed by her kind and innocent personality usually feeling guilty when his curse involves Konagi, but regardless of this she seems to harbor no ill will towards him. While Konagi was wary of him in their first meeting, since she was afraid of strangers and was put off by his bizarre request to see her panties, she had apologized to him after he was beaten up by her bodyguards. He was amazed by her pure character and even resorted to getting on his knees for his stupid actions after acknowledging her pure nature even though she said it was fine as he was touched by her forgiveness but his curse caused the same result of him getting beaten up by her guards. Konagi later went with him and Ouka Yuuouji on an outing, as she believed since he was Ouka's friend, he was okay to be around. Kanade would instead protect her from a robber who was about to attack her before Ouka helped him in knocking the man out. She is hinted to have developed feelings for him after he bravely protected her from harm, as she thanked him while blushing and smiling, impressed by his bravery. Her new feelings for him were hinted as while she is usually scared when talking to other boys, she has now gotten comfortable with him, despite his curse. She was later okay with him staring at her in a swimsuit, as he smiled and internally called her behavior cute. Konagi was also worried for him after he was woozy from a roller coaster. In some of his interactions with her, Kanade is often the unlucky subject for the beatings by her (self-proclaimed) bodyguards because of his curse causing him to say or do ridiculous stunts in front of Konagi. 281.jpg|Kanade on an outing with Konagi and Ouka Seira Kokubyakuin Is Student Council President and a member of the Popular Five. Siera seems to be well informed of Kanade's curse and provide him with subtle hints to break it. Kanade was confused as to how she has information on his curse. It was because of Seira that Kanade's reputation saw an even greater decline after Siera stated she liked him after he won a contest against her. 280.jpg|Kanade hugged by Seira Ayame Reikadou She is shown to have major dislike for him while he simply ignores her because of her arrogant nature. During his third mission, Kanade inadvertently discovered that her breasts are actually silicone through "Absolute Choices", after she declined his request. Embarrassed by the revelation, Ayame quickly brought Kanade into the locker room to hide from the crowd. She then questioned him as to how he knew her secret as he simply told her that she had to listen to what he wants. Thinking that he meant giving herself to him, she quickly starts undressing as he stops her and says just to say she likes him which will in turn save her secret. She eventually says that she "likes" him while being embarrassed. After this she is still annoyed by him, as he simply pays her no mind but he continues to keep her secret. 170.jpg Other Classmates Because he is unable to tell others about the Absolute Choice curse, Kanade has been labeled the second strangest of the Reject Five. Whenever Kanade performs one of his missions, he unintentionally creeps out the other students after doing some ridiculous stunt. Kanade once questioned his female classmates if they hated him and they confirm they do but it wasn't complete hate, much to his dismay. He has earned the other students' ire when he associates with popular women like Konagi (whose bodyguards beat him up) and the student council president Siera who replied she liked him. Kanade's social standing further declined when he asked Chocolat how she felt about him and she replied she liked him. On one occasion, he was reduced to hiding from schoolmates and would run whenever they spot him before he was beaten up when they caught him. Others Daiko Gondou A neighbor of Kanade. Despite the age differences, she is attracted to him as she once stated he resembled her ex-husband. Kanade is often disturbed by her advances and is dismayed when his curse assigns missions for him to associate with her as he wants to get far away from her. God Is the deity in charge of telling Kanade about his curse, they have personally met but talk to each other on the phone. Initially, Kanade didn't believe he was truly a god but after the latter turned him into a girl and threatened to erase the porn folder Kanade had (even knowing the folder's name), this changed his opinion. Kanade has questioned him over how to break the curse but doesn't receive any new information and is annoyed by the deity's upbeat nature. In their first call, Kanade put his number under the name of "Flippant" since he wouldn't answer him properly. Family Shirabe Amakusa The mother of Kanade. Kojirou Amakusa The father of Kanade. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs